Shattered Dreams
by davis-baker
Summary: She was going to be getting her dream baby with her dream guy; and nothing sounded more amazing than that. BRULIAN ONE-SHOT. BASED ON SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPISODES! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, PLEASE DON'T READ!


**A/N – Here is a new Brulian one shot. But before you go any further, I warn you - this IS BASED ON SPOILERS! So if you don't want to be spoiled, DO NOT read. I for one am a spoiler addict! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shattered Dreams

The room had been painted.

What used to be Sam's old room was now a soft, subtle pink…suited perfectly for a newborn baby girl.

And it was _supposed _to be _their_ newborn baby girl.

Papers would have been signed and exchanged, and it would have been official.

A _done deal_.

But maybe they had put too much trust in the young, confused nineteen-year-old. Perhaps they had been too naïve in dealing with Chloe, who apparently didn't really know what she wanted in life.

Maybe she thought it was a game…like she wasn't messing around with two people's futures…like it wouldn't break their hearts completely if she changed her mind.

Either way, whichever angle it was looked at…Chloe got her baby.

And all Brooke and Julian got were pieces of their shattered dreams.

* * *

Brooke had been sitting in the newly painted and decorated room.

She looked vibrant, blissful…her whole life was about to change and she couldn't be more thrilled about that.

She was going to be getting her dream baby with her dream guy; and nothing sounded more amazing than that.

She and Julian had spent the whole day prior in worn, beat up clothing just painting what would be the nursery.

Being Sam's old room, it surely dug up some raw memories of the bitter, sarcastic fifteen-year-old Brooke had once fostered. In a way, Sam had led her to Julian, and for that, she was grateful.

She remembered how great Julian had been with Sam and it made her even surer of what an incredible father he would be to their baby.

Chloe had told the couple that she was pregnant with a girl.

To Brooke, the idea that she and Julian would be raising a little girl gave her such a sensation that she couldn't even describe. The image of Julian and a daughter was enough to bring a huge dimpled grin onto her face. After all, he was always more into catching butterflies than actually playing a sport, so she was sure he'd do an amazing job raising a daughter.

Julian, who had been going over the walls with the paint roller, glanced over at his wife who seemed to be in a deep trance.

She looked _so_ happy though, and that alone made _him_ happy _too_. This year was by no means easy on her, so to see her so lively was a great change.

Sneakily, Julian bent down to pick up the paintbrush that was lying in the bucket.

"Am I doing all the work here or what?" He grinned, swiping the brush across her cheek.

"Julian!" She gasped in surprise, now with a pink streak on her face. Had he really just done that?

He just stood there with his illegal grin that she adored so very much and nodded, proud of himself.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" She laughed, picking up her brush, ready to start a war.

It would take an hour long shower to get all the paint out of Brooke's hair, and then _another_ hour when Julian just so happened to _accidentally_ slip in to see how Brooke was doing.

They ended up not getting the room finished until late in the night.

But they didn't care. Because it was all part of the process and they'd be able to look back and think of what a _great_ day it had been. A day spent planning for their future.

_Their family_.

* * *

The phone rang, shrilling throughout the house.

Brooke was too comfortable to get up; she was enjoying the time she had, taking in all that was about to happen.

She knew Julian would answer it anyway.

There was a faint knock on the door quickly followed by Julian walking in.

"Hey, baby." She smiled up brightly at him. "Who was that on the phone?"

"That was _Chloe_…"

"Oh my god…is she having the baby?" Brooke immediately stood up and walked closer to Julian.

Chloe had been admitted into the hospital early in the morning due to contractions, but she had been a long way from actually going into labor.

"No, no." Julian assured. "She still has a while to go."

This just made Brooke confused. What was he getting at? Why did he still sound so nervous and anxious?

"Julian…"

"She wants to talk to us about something, Brooke. She said that it's important and she'd like it if we go down to the hospital."

A feeling suddenly appeared in Brooke's stomach. And it wasn't that fluttery, excited feeling that she'd been feeling lately. Instead, it was now replaced with a tensed, panicked one.

0000

The nurse's station on the maternity ward led them to Chloe's room.

Julian gripped Brooke's hand as tight as ever as the two entered. He could sense something was about to go _terribly_ wrong.

"Hey, Chloe."

"How ya feeling?"

"_Very _pregnant." She anxiously laughed, but her act did no justice in shielding the fact that she was hiding something.

Something _big_.

"So…" Brooke tried to ease the tension in the room. "Julian said that you had to talk to us about…_something_?" She honestly didn't want to know. If it was bad news, she wanted to have no part of it. Things were finally going smoothly. Life was back on track. She was _genuinely, finally, happy_. Wasn't that enough?

"Uhh…yeah…" Chloe began nervously, and Brooke's eyes looked for her husband's in support. "I have no _doubt_ that the two of you will make great parents. You two share such a love that _any_ child would be lucky to be a part of…The thing is…"

Brooke immediately began to tense up at these words spoken, and her eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill over. Julian gripped her hand even tighter.

"You're _keeping _the baby." Brooke concluded with a shake of her head and all of the sudden the air in the small, quaint room turned icy cold.

Chloe dared not to look at either of them and instead kept her focus on her swollen stomach where her hands lay rested. "My boyfriend…he came back…he's actually on his way here…and…he wants…he wants to try and make things work. Like _really _work. I…" She slowly lifted her head to face the devastation of the couple. "I am _so_ sorry."

There was nothing left to be said.

Nothing would fix this.

Brooke pried herself out of Julian's embrace and sped out of the room.

Julian glanced at the blonde nineteen-year-old and then quickly followed his wife.

Thankfully, Brooke hadn't gone too far.

He found her pacing the area by the elevators. He knew she was trying hard to keep her emotions bottled. She didn't want to have a breakdown. Not in the hospital.

But the moment her eyes locked with Julian's, that all went out the window.

The confusion, the pain…it was all too much to handle and as Julian held her shaking body, he wondered if things would ever be okay again.

Right now, he wasn't too sure.

* * *

**A/N – Depressing? Yeah I know :( **

**But … if you guys read spoilers like I do, well…you know what's in store ;) **

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**-Melissa :)**


End file.
